Summer Love
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: Cross over Bella et Edward se retrouvent dans leur clairière un après midi d'été, mais quelqu'un les surprend... Bella/Edward/Draco RATING M!
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : _Nymphadora Burd & Psykedelikworld,** de The Malfoy Team **

_Titre_ : Summer Love

_Genre_ : Romance / Cross over

_Rating _: **M. Et le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, alors homophobes, âmes sensibles, s'il vous plaît passez votre chemin ! **

_Couple_ : **Bella Swan/Edward Cullen/Draco Malfoy **

_Disclaimer _: On a essayé de piquer les personnages à Stephenie Meyer et à J.K Rowling, et pour une obscure raison elle n'ont pas voulu.

_Statut_ : **OS = FINIE !!!**

_Note _: Bon alors au début c'était une « innocente » conversation sur MSN, entre Nymphadora Burd et Psykedelikword. Mais par la suite, s'est devenu BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP PLUS que ça.

BONNE LECTURE !!

**Summer Love**

**POV Bella **

Nous y étions, dans notre clairière.

Cette journée semblait s'étirer sans fin, et je souris en pensant qu'elle annonçait seulement qu'une autre allait venir.

Un coup de vent vint balayer l'atmosphère : il dérangea légèrement l'herbe chaude dans laquelle j'étais blottie, ainsi que mes cheveux et mes vêtements.

Mais il ne l'atteignit pas.

Ses yeux flamboyants étaient fixés sur moi. Je m'y perdis quelques secondes, toujours aussi incapable de déterminer leur couleur. Marron doré ? Ambre liquide ? En tous cas, à cet instant, ils brillaient ... Non, ils étaient littéralement en feu, ils scintillaient de bonheur.

Il sourit alors, comme pour confirmer mes dires. Ses lèvres, rougies par le sang qu'il venait de boire, s'étirèrent dans une de mes expressions favorites, son fameux sourire en coin.

Ce simple geste accéléra les battements de son cœur. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, Edward était tout simplement parfait à cet instant.

Ses bras d'une pâleur sans égal m'entourèrent et il me pressa contre son torse. Je rougis aussitôt au contact de mon corps contre le sien. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et sa langue pénétra ma bouche, désespérément à la recherche de _ma_ langue. Il m'embrassait avec une passion qu'il ne s'était jamais permis jusqu'à présent : ces baisers nous étaient tout simplement interdits.

Je cessai de réfléchir et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux : j'en voulais plus, je le voulais lui.

Une de ses jambes glissa entre les miennes, nous étions à présent plus proches. Il me fit lentement basculer sous lui, nos lèvres ne se quittant pas.

Je sentis alors sa bouche s'écarter de la mienne, et une de ses mains vint s'appuyer contre ma joue.

Très lentement, il caressait ma joue.

J'eus de plus en plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle : il était en trait de me rendre folle, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ses yeux, miroir suprême de son désir, étaient toujours fixés sur moi, ses lèvres semblaient plus rouge que jamais, et un franc sourire avait déformé son visage.

Il était heureux.

Il nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou et y déposa un baiser.

J'eus dû me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement.

Edward ne s'arrêta pas là. Ses lèvres virevoltèrent de mon cou à ma clavicule, tandis que sa main défaisait les boutons de ma chemise. Je m'exhortai à respirer.

Ma poitrine était à présent visible, et il me regardait de nouveau, et tout dans son expression, indiquait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Il embrassa alors mon ventre, et je gémis. Je le sentis sourire contre moi et il continua de m'embrasser dans tous les endroits possibles.

Son prénom s'échappa de mes lèvres, c'était tout simplement plus fort que moi. Chacun de ses baisers me faisait littéralement frissonner de plaisir, et ses mains glacées, qui parcouraient mon corps brûlant de désir, c'était tout simplement ... Insoutenable.

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, car d'un seul mouvement, beaucoup trop rapide pour mes yeux d'humaine, il m'enleva mon soutien-gorge. Ma poitrine lui était désormais totalement visible.

Et j'étais plus rouge que jamais.

Mon cœur cognait très fort quelque part en moi et j'attendais sa prochaine action.

Il me surprit encore en posant sa bouche sur ma poitrine. Mes mains se pressèrent encore dans ses cheveux, et il continua à embrasser à cet endroit que je commençai à trouver particulièrement stimulant. Ses mains, à lui, jouaient avec mon ventre.

Je n'y tenais plus sous ses baisers et sous ses caresses : je brûlais littéralement de désir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle, et mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort.

Edward n'en avait pas fini avec moi, car soudain, je sentis une de ses mains sur ma jambe, sur ma cuisse plus précisément, et à seulement quelques misérables centimètres de mon intimité.

Je me retins de hurler.

« Bella ? »

J'ouvris mes yeux et je croisai aussitôt son regard.

Edward m'attendait, tout son être était tourné dans une demande muette, mais il voulait tout de même mon accord.

Il ne me fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour évaluer la situation : j'étais en feu et il se proposait de me libérer.

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête.

Le plus lentement du monde, comme pour me torturer, il introduisit un de ses doigts en moi.

J'émis un hoquet de surprise sous son regard protecteur : il guettait la moindre de mes réactions. Il dut sentir mon plaisir car il introduisit un autre doigt en moi, puis avec une lenteur insoutenable, il les fit bouger en moi.

Je gémis aussitôt son prénom, et je crois bien, que j'aurais été incapable de dire autre chose d'autre. Le contact de ses doigts en moi était tout simplement parfait, chacune de ses allées et venues me provoquaient une douce chaleur dans le corps, et je sentais même de l'électricité passer entre nous.

Mes hanches se mirent en mouvement de leur propre initiative, allant avec plus de force à la rencontre de ses doigts, mon corps en voulait plus.

J'en voulais beaucoup plus.

Il m'embrassa tout en mouvant ses doigts, et le contact de sa langue combiné à ses doigts, me fit encore plus haleter de plaisir. Je gémis encore dans sa bouche, et il me répondit par un grognement.

Il le ressentait lui aussi, le plaisir.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne, et se reposa dans ma poitrine. Il se mit à sucer l'un de mes seins en introduisant un troisième doigt en moi. Mes hanches se firent plus pressantes et je le décoiffai vraiment en le poussant vers ma poitrine.

Je grognai alors quand il me mordit légèrement le sein. Cependant je m'en fichais carrément, trop perdue dans ma quête de sensation.

Je remarquai à peine le craquement des branches, signe évident que quelqu'un approchait, mais en revanche, je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre ma poitrine.

Et je sentis également ses doigts qui se faisaient plus pressant en moi, j'écartai un peu plus les jambes, accueillant encore plus de plaisir.

Mais un bruit un peu plus fort parvint à mes oreilles et une vague d'appréhension me saisit. En toute logique, j'aurais dû dire à Edward d'arrêter car cela aurait été plus que compromettant que quelqu'un nous trouve dans cette position, cependant je n'en avais pas la force.

Sans compter qu'il avait accentué la pression qu'il avait sur moi, alors comment diable étais-je censé l'arrêter ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, qui avait toujours été le plus responsable de nous deux, et je le vis, avec surprise, faire un signe de son autre main à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. Je tournai la tête et un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

Mon autre raison de vivre était là.

Les cheveux blond illuminés par le soleil, un teint presque aussi pâle que mon vampire, sortant de sous les arbres, Draco se dirigeait vers nous avec un sourire lubrique plaqué sur le visage. Je rougis aussitôt.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, ses yeux couleur orage ne me quittèrent pas, ils passèrent sur mon corps et sur Edward, et je gémis encore : Edward n'avait pas stoppé ses caresses. J'aurais pu avoir honte ou être gênée par la présence du blond.

Mais au contraire, je n'en étais que plus excitée.

Et sous mes yeux, Draco se pencha vers Edward et l'embrassa. Je hurlai vraiment à présent. C'était très érotique de voir les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour moi s'embrasser avec passion. La langue d'Edward passa sur les lèvres de Draco, et je l'entendis grogner, avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres du vampire.

Je sentis l'excitation grandir un peu plus en moi.

Ils durent tous deux le sentir, car, l'instant d'après, Edward était entre mes cuisses et Draco s'attaquait à ma poitrine.

Et je dois bien avouer que le peu de neurones qui me restait à ce moment là avait tout bonnement et simplement disparu.

J'étais perdue dans toutes les sensations qui assaillaient mon corps. La langue d'Edward était tout simplement divine, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre, d'haleter et d'en demander encore et encore. Et sur ma poitrine, Draco s'appliquait à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible, et ses mains, et celles d'Edward ...

Je crus défaillir. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi à chaque seconde : sous chaque caresse je criais un peu plus fort, sous chaque baiser je tremblais en peu plus, sous chaque cou de langue la chaleur qui m'habitait s'accentuait. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt perdre le contrôle, j'allais ... j'allais...

Je poussai alors un cri beaucoup plus fort que les autres, qui me fit trembler de la tête au pied.

Je repris mon souffle et je réalisai que je venais d'avoir un orgasme, je rougis à cette pensée, et au-dessus de moi, Edward qui venait de laisser mon intimité, embrassa Draco. Ainsi, le blond put aussi me goûter, ma respiration s'accéléra à cette seule pensée.

Puis, ils s'allongèrent à mes côtés, leur yeux fixés sur moi. Draco, qui reprenait lentement son souffle, se rapprocha de moi, et Edward, toujours souriant, en fit de même, de sorte que nous formions plus qu'un seul et même être indissociable, indivisible, à nous trois.

Mais soudain ils s'écartèrent de moi et je grognai de frustration.

Draco ricana légèrement face à ma réaction, et je dois bien l'avouer, je m'apprêtai à lui sauter dessus, quand, d'un simple mouvement, Edward captura ses lèvres et défit sa chemise. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Draco s'était retrouvé torse nu. Je l'entendis grogner quand les mains du vampire passèrent sur son torse finement musclé. Je gémis aussi. Le blond quitta les lèvres du vampire et se mit à lui suçoter le cou. Le bruit que faisait la langue de Draco au contact de la peau d'Edward était tout simplement érotique. Et bientôt, Edward se retrouva torse nu lui aussi.

Et je dus utiliser le peu de sang froid qu'il me restait pour ne vraiment pas leur sauter dessus. Les deux hommes étaient en train de se caresser le torse l'un l'autre à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Je pouvais entendre leur gémissements et leur grognements tandis qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre.

Je vis donc, avec une pure excitation, les mains de Draco descendre et taquiner les fesses d'Edward. Celui-ci, ni tenant plus, leur enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il leur restait.

Je gémis encore face à la vision de ses deux hommes entièrement nus. Ils étaient tout simplement splendide, il n'y avait aucun mot pour les décrire, sans compter que leur excitation était visible, à présent. La mienne grimpa en flèche en les observant.

Draco déposa alors des baisers sur le torse d'Edward. Il descendait un peu plus à chaque baiser qu'il déposait, mais tellement lentement, beaucoup trop lentement ... Edward gémit alors le prénom du Serpentard : c'était évident, il en voulait beaucoup plus.

Et je grognai déjà en voyant Draco se mettre à genoux face à Edward, et je poussai un cri avec ce dernier lorsque le blond le prit totalement en bouche.

Je vis le vampire se mordre les lèvres et rejeter sa tête en arrière tandis que Draco le suçotait et le léchait de la plus manière la plus érotique et la plus excitante qui soit. Mais Edward voulait garder un minimum de contrôle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy à cet instant : les yeux clos, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait des sons plus que délectable, et ses hanches... Il ne semblait pas du tout les contrôler, et elles allaient de plus en plus vite vers la bouche du blond, là où il s'appliquait à littéralement le torturer. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Edward se mit à jurer tandis que ses mains s'enfonçait dans la chevelure dorée de Draco. Et je sus à ce moment qu'il avait perdu tout ce qu'il lui restait de volonté pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Mon regard se reporta sur Draco, qui en plus de dévorer littéralement le vampire, le dévorait des yeux. Il avait pleinement conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur Edward à cet instant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le membre délaissé du blond.

J'eus alors un sourire : moi aussi je pouvais avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur Draco.

Je m'avançai doucement vers eux et je remarquai qu'Edward me fixait. Il avait très certainement deviné ce que j'avais en tête, mon sourire s'agrandit et je me penchai vers le blond, de telle sorte que ma tête fut à la hauteur de sa proéminent érection. Je me léchais les lèvres avant de le prendre dans ma bouche.

Draco poussa aussitôt un grognement suivi de près par Edward. Ce dernier devait avoir senti la réaction du blond.

Ainsi je pouvais les torturer tous les deux ?

_Parfait._

Je fis glisser ma langue sur le long du membre du blond, très lentement, avant d'en revenir lécher le bout. Il se fit plus pressant et je le vis bouger les hanches vers ma bouche. Je le repris entièrement dans ma bouche, le faisant sortir et entrer. Leurs gémissements redoublèrent. Les miens aussi. Leur faire plaisir de cette manière m'excitait au plus haut point, sans compter que Draco avait un goût absolument divin. Mes mains vinrent rejoindre ma langue et j'augmentai la pression que j'exerçai sur lui. Edward ne contrôla alors plus ses cris et criait à la fois mon nom et celui de Draco. Je sus qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Et il allait venir dans la bouche de Draco à cause de _moi._ Sur cette pensée, ma langue se fit plus pressante sur le blond. J'étais résolue à le dévorer, à le savourer vraiment, j'utilisai donc mes dents, et à ce moment là Draco explosa dans ma bouche en poussant un formidable son. J'avalai tout. Et Draco en fit de même quand Edward vint dans sa bouche quelques instants après.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fixés sur moi.

Je vis le vampire murmurer quelque chose au blond et, l'instant d'après, j'étais de nouveau allongée dans l'herbe chaude, la langue de Draco titillait mon intimité, tandis que celle d'Edward s'occupait du blond.

Je gémis. Draco juste après Edward, c'était tout simplement l'extase la plus pure et la plus totale. Tout mon corps n'était que plaisir. Les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient beaucoup trop puissantes pour moi : sa langue, ses dents, ses lèvres, les vibrations qu'il me procurait en gémissant le nom d'Edward tout contre mon intimité ...

Je tremblais, je criais, je poussais des cris qui ressemblaient beaucoup plus à des plaintes et à des grognements tandis que le plaisir me consumait.

Je n'avais plus la force de fermer les yeux et je regardais, hypnotisée, cette chevelure blonde entre mes jambes, et les lèvres du vampire sur le membre du blond, endroit que mes lèvres venaient de laisser...

Mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine me faisant à la fois doucement mal et affreusement du bien, et je savais bien que c'était le signe évident que je pouvais plus continuer à ce rythme là. Il me fallait autre chose, il me fallait quelque chose en moi.

Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Je sentis un regard me brûler : celui d'Edward. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Et d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il quitta le membre du blond, et entra en lui.

Aussitôt Draco se redressa, quittant mon intimité, en poussant un cri. Un cri de douleur et de plaisir. Je me jetai aussitôt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il ne ressente que du plaisir. Une fois qu'il fut complètement détendu, je vis les hanches d'Edward bouger et le blond gémit dans ma bouche. Je m'écartai de lui et je vis, avec délectation Edward rentrer et sortir du blond. A chaque cou de rein, le vampire s'enfonçait un peu plus dans Draco et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir avec eux.

Et sans que je m'en rendis compte, mes mains se mirent à caresser la poitrine du blond, et il me jeta alors un regard plein de désir. Il était alors évident qu'il allait me donner ce que je voulais.

C'est donc excitée plus que jamais que je mis mes jambes de part et d'autre de Draco, et que celui me pénétra.

Je hurlai aussitôt.

Je sentis Edward tirer légèrement mes jambes vers lui, et ce simple geste fit que Draco s'enfonça encore plus en moi, et je hurlai encore. Le blond se mit alors à bouger, de telle sorte qu'il entrait en moi, lorsque Edward entrait en lui.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'intensité du moment.

Mes cris étaient devenus des mugissements et aucun de nous ne disait quelque chose de cohérent. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. La présence de Draco me brûlait vraiment. A chaque cou de rein, c'était comme si il était parvenu à s'immiscer dans tout mon corps, transportant du plaisir absolument partout avec lui. Je fis bouger mes hanches, accélérant le rythme. Je voulais le sentir partout, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans ma tête, dans mes os, absolument partout.

Je me relevai alors pour embrasser Draco. Il grogna dans ma bouche, lui aussi trop perdu dans les sensations qui venaient l'assaillir. Edward m'embrassa aussi, me procurant lui aussi, un peu de son plaisir. Je poussai une plainte sourde, et je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure. Et je crus défaillir quand il accéléra lui aussi le rythme, m'embrassant encore une fois. J'entendis la peau de Draco claquer contre celle d'Edward, tellement ce dernier allait vite, et aussi le bruit de la mienne, quand mes hanches rencontrait celle de Draco.

Nous devions former un tableau si obscène, si excitant ... Un seul et même être. Nous étions plus proche que nous le serions jamais. Edward dans Draco, et Draco en moi ...

Il m'appartenait, ils étaient à moi.

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui flottait dans mon esprit à chacun de nos mouvements de hanches.

_A moi._

Je griffai l'épaule de Draco.

_A moi._

Je mordis encore les lèvres d'Edward.

Nos mouvements étaient maintenant complètement erratiques et désordonnés. Aucun de nous ne suivait plus du tout le rythme. Chacun était trop perdu dans sa quête de plaisir. Moi, j'accueillais chacun de leur assauts , Draco gémissait nos deux noms, et Edward, plus magnifique que jamais, n'affichait plus la moindre trace de contrôle.

Mais la libération arrivait.

Le visage de Draco se crispa, et un sourire , que je reproduis, rempli uniquement de luxure, orna le visage du vampire. Les yeux de Draco étaient clos, mais ceux d'Edward semblaient avoir explosés dans ses prunelles, de la folie et du désir pur avait remplacé son habituel calme. Et, devant mes yeux, Edward se pencha vers l'épaule du blond et je gémis quand je vis les crocs de _mon _vampire pénétrer la chair de _mon _autre bien aimé. Draco poussa un cri assourdissant et finit par gémir tant le plaisir qui le consumait surpassait la douleur occasionnée par la morsure. La bouche du vampire quitta la plaie et sa langue lécha le sang qui s'y échappait. Je plaquai à mon tour ma bouche sur la plaie. Et, il n'y avait absolument pas besoin d'être vampire pour apprécier le goût de la peau du blond après la morsure. C'était exquis. Tout simplement parce c'était _mon _Draco et _mon _Edward.

Draco ne pouvait plus tenir face à tout cela. Il se déversa violemment en moi, et je sentis mes muscles se resserrer autour de lui, et je jurai qu'il en fit de même autour d'Edward. Je poussai un formidable cri et j'écartai les jambes. Je voulais tout de lui, je voulais tout ce qu'il me donnait, je ne voulais ne pas en perdre une seul goutte. Je l'invitai à s'enfoncer le plus possible en moi, quitte à se perdre en moi. Et j'embrassais Draco quand Edward vint lui aussi. Ils grognèrent tous deux.

A bout de force, Draco retomba sur ma poitrine. Il me sourit en essayant de respirer normalement, et je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, cherchant moi aussi de l'air.

Edward nous fixait.

Il était tout simplement magnifique. Et à cet instant, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il y avait un monstre tapis en lui, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal, ni à moi, ni à Draco.

Il prit la main de Draco, qui prit aussitôt la mienne.

Toujours emboîté l'un dans l'autre, nous n'avions besoin de personne, et encore moins de « je t'aime ».

Mon corps venait d'exprimer ce que je ressentais pour eux, ce que mes lèvres n'auraient su dire. Car il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire le feu, ni la passion, ni la folie, ni l'amour, ni même le désir qui m'avaient habité il y a quelques instant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de fermer les paupières.

Oui ...

Nous avions encore plein de belles journées d'été.

**Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié ce verre de lemonade, surtout, n'hésiter pas consultez notre profil, lire nos autres fanfictions, aller sur notre blog **http:// the malfoyteam . skyrock. com **(sans les espaces ). **

**Nymphadora Burd & Psykedelikworld, **

**de The Malfoy Team**

**PS : Si vous voulez un autre Edward/Bella/Draco, surtout demandez !!!**


	2. INFORMATIONS !

**Vous avez aimé ce OS ?**

**Filez lire notre nouvelle fanfiction, **

**un Draco Malfoy/Edward Cullen, **

**intitulée**

_Thirst you, Lust you, Love you._

**XOXO **

**The Malfoy Team**


End file.
